Supression
by Celtic-Mage
Summary: Darkwind has taken up his magic again to help the strange herald from outland. But reclaiming powers so long forgotten may not be as easy as he thought. Darkwind/Elspeth (not AU, another chapter in Winds of Change) Please review!
1. Default Chapter

All right, here goes my first attempt at a Mercedes Lackey fic. All of the characters, places, etc are hers, not mine, I only own the ability to write (or so I like to think) my stories and a bunch of lovely reviewers (or at least I can dream) Since no one does Elspeth and Darkwind I am going to because I have always really liked him.*sigh*  
  
This does mess with the plot an itty bit, as I do not have Winds of Change on me. So, I guess this is partially AU and don't hurt me if I get something wrong, just pipe up and I'll try to fix it.  
  
~*~  
  
Characters: Elspeth and Darkwind (because no one seems to love them)  
  
Rating: PG-15 for angst and romance, may be R later, I am not sure  
  
Summary: Darkwind is taking up magic again because he knows he must help Elspeth, but will the strain be too much?  
  
~*~  
  
Darkwind reveled in the darkness, in the nothingness he felt. Alone, even Vree asleep on the perch beside him. Taking up the magic he had quelled for so long was difficult and left him exhausted and frustrated.  
  
Dawnfire was gone, he had to accept it, and though it was said grief ebbed with time, it was not, and was only forming a cold void in his chest. He missed her, but images of her were beginning to fade and those of the Herald taking their place. Elspeth. The strange, powerful, charming woman from the outlands. and he was beginning to find that his heart lay with her.  
  
He lifted his head and stared at his hands as if he'd never laid eyes on them before. His vision shifted to Mage sight and he stared at them with disgust, viewing the power with eyes so different than those from the past. He had convinced himself, with the proof that Falconsbane represented that it had not been his fault when the Heartstone failed, but the ache remained.  
  
Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes yet again and he threw the pillow he had been clutching across the room. He ran his hands through his dark hair exasperatedly and Vree opened his eyes for a moment, and then shut them, ruffling his feathers, complaining that his sleep has been interrupted. Darkwind let a brief smile cross his face, then it faded and he rose and went to the window of his ekele. The night was dark, the light of the new moon not even reaching through the trees. He didn't know he stood there simply staring off into space, but when the sun began to rise, he knew he had better get to bed, as another long day of training was in order. And another day with the horribly stubborn herald. 


	2. Arrows

Chapter 2:  
  
A/N: Again, I only own my attempts at writing, the lint in my pockets, and my computer. I do not own any of these characters; they belong to the amazing Misty Lackey. I have gotten a hold of the Winds books and will be messing with the plot horribly, I cannot help it, and I see no other way to write this. Sorry! Basically, this will be another chapter in the Winds Of Change story...Enjoy! It is a short chapter, but the ending seemed appropriate. ~  
  
Darkwind's knife sliced off yet another layer of the bark, leaving the fresh green wood exposed underneath. A pile of hand chosen sticks sat at his side, along with the stone and feathers he would need to complete the arrows. He enjoyed using his hands, he could- if only for a moment- forget about the training with the Gryphons and Firesong later that afternoon. Firesong. He was a problem unto himself. Vain, handsome, and powerful. He found himself with a feeling he had little experience with. He was jealous. Firesong had everything, from the talented Silverfox, to the little Hertasi who devoted themselves to his care. Firesong was comfortable with his magic; he had no fears or worries. Everything was easy for him, and he had enough energy to spare that he could put on a show while doing it. ::Els-Peth comes!!:: Came Vree's excited call as he flew in through the window of Darkwind's new Ekele, inside the Vale. Darkwind's heart leapt and he hastily wiped his eyes to banish any stray tears. Without his command Vree un-latched the rope ladder and hopped back over to his perch with a satisfied glance at Darkwind. The bird liked the Outlander, and made no move of hiding it from his bond-mate. If Darkwind had not been so involved with everything else going on, he may have found it amusing. but now things were different, he did not want a partner. He wanted to be left alone and he wanted things the way they had been before. before Songwind had become Darkwind. "Darkwind?" Elspeth poked her head in cautiously. She was dressed simply, in loose breeches and tunic, hair pulled back into a severe braid. Scout clothes did not suit her, and he painfully thought of the clothes boxed away that she would look wonderful in. "I'm here." He said softly, as she came in, to sit near him. "Firesong went to deal with some Change creatures, we have a day off from mage work." She told him with a smile, though he could see she was disappointed. He managed a smile and was glad he was getting to spend time with her outside of the mage work. "Help me finish these and we can find something relaxing to do, I'm sure," he grinned with only a little effort and passed her one of the arrows to be fletched. "Of course," she smiled. "Give me the hard job." He shrugged, "You're best at it." She put down the arrow she was fletching to brush his hand. "I know things are hard for you right now, Darkwind. and I would like to be here for you if I can." She said softly, her cheeks gaining a rosy flush. Her statement surprised. and flattered him; though he knew she could not help. He wished that things would change so that he could offer her a feather. he would no, only he knew he would not be a very pleasant bedmate. As he thought about it, he had not been pleasant in any respect lately. The more he thought about it the less he contributed to the innocent conversation he and Elspeth carried on. He did not realize there were tears on his face until he found Elspeth beside him, her hand over his shaking one. "I don't know everything that is bothering you, so I can't calm your fears by saying that everything will be okay. But I do know that other people, especially myself, want to be here for you." She made no move to come closer, only waited patiently for his answer. So many things he wanted to say to her, but he finally decided on the best as he drew her to his shoulder in an embrace. "Thank you." 


End file.
